friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Owl
THIS OC BELONGS TO COMICWING. DO NOT USE WITHOUT HER PERMISSION. Name: Night Owl Gender: Female Species: Pegasus Description: Night Owl has brown eyes the sometimes look orange depending on the light, a cream colored coat, a brown mane with black streaks, and black-tipped wings. She looks unique, but can still blend in with a crowd. Cutie mark: Her mark depicts an owl flying in front of a crescent moon. She has had it as long as she can remember. Occupation: Night Owl works for Luna. Ever since the princess decided to give up her evil ways, other ponies have harbored mistrust and fear for her, some even trying to attack her or get her off the throne. That is where Night Owl comes in. Every night, when Luna goes out in public to raise the moon, she guards her from the sidelines with her team of ponies, codenamed the Night Owls. They have stopped a suprising amount of conspiracies, but since they are a secret service, no one knows they exist or what they have done, and they intend to keep it that way. Other royal members have their own secret services, but none see more action than the Night Owls. Abilities: Night Owl can fly like most pegasi, but is absolutely silent in flight, a technique she calls "ghosting." She is an expert at sneaking around in the dark and is very observant. She can assess possible threats in seconds and usually predicts things before they happen. She is accustomed to combat, taking down most with her own hooves and wings, but likes long-range weapons, such as her beloved tranquilizer gun. Weaknesses: Can be paranoid at times, has a concerning addiction to sweets as well as tea, very bad singer, is a hard pony to get to know, very sleepy during day. Personality: Quiet and reserved, but not shy. She likes classical music, reading books, tea, anything with sugar in it, being up at night, her alone time, doing her job, flying in the dark, the color green, crescent moons, being in nature, and her adoptive family. She dislikes being the center of attention, the color pink, too much noise, being deprived of sugar or tea, anyone planning on hurting Luna, and going to parties. She enjoys her work, but finds it lonely at times. She is normally calm and hard to anger, but if someone does manage it, they are in for a world of pain. Theme song: Take to the Sky, by Owl City. Friends: Fluttershy, Applejack, Princess Luna, her Night Owls, the Cake family, Zecora Reasons: Fluttershy and Owly became friends almost as soon as they met each other, each being the silent type. They share a love for nature and can be found petting bunnies and drinking tea. Night Owl and Applejack are sisters by chance and friends by choice. Princess Luna appreciates all that Owly does for her, and Night Owl and her team would all willingly risk their lives for her. Owly is one of the Cake family's best customers, with her huge sweet tooth. Zecora saved Olwly's life when she was a filly, and she has had a deep appreciation for the mysterious zebra ever since, even though they have never met since then. Neutrals: Rainbow Dash, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Rarity, Princess Candance, Prince Shining Armor Reason: She and Rainbow Dash could care less that the other exists. Since Owly works with the royal family, she runs into Twilight a lot, but even though they share a love for books, the two know nothing about each other, and don't care to try to be more than associates. Princess Celestia and Owly are cool with each other, but are not on any better or worse terms than that. The same can be said for Candance and Shining armor, whom she has only met once. Enemies: Pinkie Pie, anyone who poses a threat to Princess Luna Reason: It isn't really her fault, but Pinkie Pie is the embodiment of almost everything Owly dislikes. She does not want to be surrounded by other ponies, sing or dance, have any kind of wild celebration that might expose the Night Owls, or having it stretch into her night duties. She tries to avoid her, but can't seem to sneak past this one without her giving chase and asking when her birthday is. It's a thought that haunts her to this day that Pinkie might someday track her down and throw a party in her house and force her to socialize. Backstory: Night Owl was found as a filly in the Everfree forest. The tips of her wings were cut off, and she already had the cutie mark of an owl and moon. Someone had left her flightless and helpless to be picked off by any creature that wandered past. Luckily, that creature was Zecora. She dropped Owly off at an orphanage where she was then adopted by and raised by the Apple family. They called her Barn Owl. Her wingtips grew back, but they were pitch black. For more information on this, see: CloudKicker Academy Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pegasi Category:Content (Comicwing)